


Mistletoe

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [1]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of the 25 Days of Christmas prompt from tumblr.<br/>It wasn’t like they’d been dating, and it was just a misunderstanding, but Nathan had thought there was actually something there and John... hadn’t. Clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> yes, another Hendricks/Marcone fic. hush. this is a completely separate universe from the other high school AUs dreaming-backwards and I have, so no background should be necessary.  
> also, there's brief mention of Luccio/Murphy and Ramirez spiking the communal punch if that bothers anyone.

Nathan shuffled and swayed to the music, his arms around Sigrun’s waist. The hall was gorgeous and the music was alright, if a bit too Top 40s Pop for his taste, but in the light of all the shit that had gone down recently, he wasn’t really in the mood for it. It wasn’t like they’d been dating, and it was just a misunderstanding, but Nathan had thought there was actually something there and John... hadn’t. Clearly.

A jolt of pain brought him back to the present and Sigrun glaring at him, her fingers still pinching painfully at his skin. “If you’re going to mope, go home so I can find someone else to dance with.” He nodded and backed off, leaving her glaring and muttering about American boys and their stupid pride.

The crowd was pretty thick and he had to bring out the elbows to find his way back to the wall, but that wasn’t surprising. The Winter Formal was always a huge event at Highland High (not that anyone called it that; the students cheerfully called it Hell High in honor of their terrifying principal, Mr. Archleone, and his demonic offspring), and Nathan was surprised he’d even managed to get tickets. Of course, when he’d bought them, he’d had someone else entirely in mind as his date.

With a huge sigh of relief, Nathan caught sight of the drinks table and shoved his way through the last of the crowd, catching several of his classmates with his elbows in his haste. He downed two cups of Mr. Ramierez’s famous spiked punch before he dared look around again, feeling much less like the world was about to end and more like he wanted to curl up in someone’s lap for the rest of the night.

Ducking his head, he skirted around Karrin and Ana, making out against the table, Karrin’s skirt suspiciously wrinkled and Ana’s hand conspicuously out of sight. Nathan flushed and averted his eyes, staring at his feet, barely watching where he was going until he ran into someone, nearly knocking them both over. Reaching out, he caught his weight against the door jamb and looked up into pale green eyes; the same green eyes he’d spent hours falling in love with instead of catching up on his Lit. His mouth went dry and he backed up, head down, staring at John’s shoulder, as if that would keep him from noticing Nathan had been the one to knock him over.

“Sorry, I’ll just -” Nathan motioned beyond John and stepped around him, already thinking about his bed and if he could possibly smother himself with his pillow before class on Monday. His escape was halted by a hand in the back of his collar. Gagging, Nathan stumbled back and turned, yanking his jacket out of John’s hands. “What?”

John stared at him for a minute, his features shifting, as if he were having a debate with himself, and then his face relaxed until Nathan couldn’t tell what he was thinking and he pointed up. Following his finger, Nathan’s eyes locked on the little sprig of leaves above them and felt himself flush. Before he could even open his mouth, he was being dragged forward, his head tilted as John’s pulled him into a kiss.

Nathan fell into the kiss almost immediately, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and pulling them together, his heart pounding heavily in his ears. he should be feeling something, anything, about this kiss, probably wariness for the possibility that it was a prank, but he couldn’t get past John’s hand in his hair and John’s tongue against his.

When John broke the kiss, he shrugged and tangled their fingers together, looking for all the world like he’d rather shoot himself in the foot than talk, but as he dragged Nathan back into the gym, the corner of his lips tilted up. “I realized that maybe you aren’t such a drag after all, Hendricks, if you had the guts to kiss me in the middle of fucking study hall.” He didn’t say anything else, just dragged Nathan onto the dance floor, but then, Nathan figured there wasn’t much else that needed to be said, and he let himself be pulled into another shuffling sway.


End file.
